


Catch

by Akaruii



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaruii/pseuds/Akaruii
Summary: “A fallen angel should fall. Otherwise, she’s not considered as one. Catch me if I fall, human.”





	Catch

You hummed you strolled through the streets of Ikebukuro, holding a bag of groceries in one hand. With the absence of a certain noiret, the streets seemed quieter than usual. Although you wouldn’t admit, you did prefer it when there was a bit of entertainment around town, even if it did seem a bit violent.

Your phone began to vibrate, singing out a melody that you recognized to be your ringtone. You quickly picked up, eyes not even glancing at the caller id. 

_“I know where you are. If you don’t do what I tell you, then I’ll kill your most precious person.”_

“Of course you know where I am, Izaya. You planted a tracker on my phone again and I’m not sure how you’re planning to kill yourself,” you stated as you continued walking.

_“Oh? Am I your most important person?”_  A hint of happiness can be found in the man’s voice.  _“Ah, I really want to see you right now…”_

You smiled, “Really? I feel like you only just want the benefits.” You stopped in front of a tall building, looking up at it as if you could spot someone up on one of the floors. “I can always keep walking. After all, I’m not inclined to visit you and I don’t want to visit someone if they can’t tell me the truth.”

_“How feisty. What if I said the benefit is so that you can pamper me with your love?”_  You paused for a moment.

“…And what do I get in return?” you inquired, simply wanting to tease him for a bit longer. “I don’t like going out of my way to do something I dislike, so what will I receive as payment?”

_“What indeed.”_  You could feel his smile from his voice.

“So, you’re saying to find out for myself. Izaya, I’m coming up there. You’re up there, aren’t you?” you sighed as you turned on your heel and began walking into the building. “I’m hanging up.” You head for the elevator, pressing a button for the highest floor possible before taking the stairs to reach the top of the building. A gust of wind blows towards you as you open the door.

“(Name)-chan, welcome!” a voice sings. Standing before you was none other than the infamous informant. Izaya grins as you made your way over to him, your hair fluttering behind you because of the wind. “How is my lovely angel doing today?”

“I’m no angel,” you disagreed, staring hard into pools of vermillion.

Izaya hums in a low voice before saying, “A fallen angel?” He laughs out loud, amused. “Hey, what did you do to make god so pissed off that he’d send you crashing down?”

“I fell in love with a maniac. I suppose it’s time to descend, right?” you asked as you placed your bag of groceries down. “It’s such a shame. I was planning on eating a good meal later today.” Izaya glances into your eyes, seeing numerous emotions blending together. It was different than your usual cool demeanor and it felt…  _ **exotic.**_

Footsteps filled the silence as you approached the edge of the building, standing on the raised portion. You turned around to face him, your arms spread out to enjoy the wind brushing against your skin.

“A fallen angel should fall. Otherwise, she’s not considered as one. Catch me if I fall, human,” you commanded, eyes narrowing as the noiret starts to chuckle.

“I’ve never heard such insane words from someone before. I love it!” he laughs as he hugs himself. You sighed as your eyes slowly slid shut. “Ah, it seems like you’re really serious about this. What a very human thing to do, especially for you.”

Using the heel of your foot, you kicked yourself off, ready to actually fall. You could hear the honks of cars underneath you as the winds began roaring in your eyes. A hand suddenly reaches out and pulls you back onto the roof before you fall too far. You opened your eyes and found yourself in the arms of Izaya.

“I didn’t fall yet.”

“I know, but I can’t have such a cute angel going off and dying on me, now can I? God won’t save you, after all,” he tells you as he tucks a lock of your hair behind your ear.

“It’s funny hearing you say that. You’re an atheist,” you reminded him.

“God doesn’t exist, so it’s only right to say he can’t save you,” Izaya explained, “But, if you need a god to exist, I’ll fill that role.” His ruby eyes were filled with excitement, as if he was ready to just drown you in his love. “It’s been a while since I’ve had human contact such as this.”

You frowned, burying your face in his clothes, “You’re a weird god, but whatever. As long as you grant my wish.”

“And what’s that, (Name)-chan?” You could feel the vibration of his voice as he whispers. A smile finds its way to your lips.

_“Catch me once more.”_

 


End file.
